


Stay by my side

by YuunKingdom



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insinuation of somebody death, M/M, Try of fluff, maybe OCC, post rok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunKingdom/pseuds/YuunKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more kings, or clans, or fighting without an object and ultimately no more discussions with that monkey que had lost in the last battle against Jungle.<br/>Misaki knew that the loss of him was only his fault, he let him behind without stopping to think that maybe the life of the dark haired man still in danger. The world had become a dark place like that stormy night where the only thing he asked for was to recovered his best friend and never let it go again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this take longer than I expect but finally I end the translation not in the time I want but here it is.  
> It's my first time writing about them, not the first writing a fic but also it's the first time I do it in English and if you don't guess it already this is not my mother language so I'm sorry if you find any typo, grammar error (or horror) or any other mistake. I really be grateful with you if you let me know the mistakes you find and what you think about this and all that stuff. I hope you enjoy it.  
> If you speak Spanish this story is also upload by the name “Quédate a mi lado” if you want to read it.

He was walking under the rain for more than an hour without a destination in mind, music playing through his headphones, lost in his thoughts and remembering all the time he spend next to him, facing him, fighting him, everything. 

All that memories were precious to him, means something to him even if most of them were bad ones, they made him feel like he couldn’t breathe, his chest feel tight and his eyes watered with tears that he didn't feel capable of continued dropping. His throat hurts for all the shout that he let go when he was alone just after he knew nothing about the dark haired man that he left behind just because he need to finish his mission. 

His friends were trying to convince him that nothing of that was his fault, that everything that had happened was a cruel joke of the destiny and that he had done everything that was on his hands to saved him “ _ But not enough, if only I…”  _ he repeated over and over again every time that someone tried to convince him the opposite.

The absent of the megane was only his fault for not thinking about the possibility that maybe there were some other enemies down there that could kill him, now he must confront the loss, must confront that his most precious person had gone. 

The sky lit up and the roar of a thunder cover the music from his headphones, he look up and saw how the light of the streets lamps twinkled before turning down, everything turn dark however that didn’t bother him, his world was like that, there wasn’t any kind of light on it, not since Munakata Reisi says nothing about the status of his partner, friend or enemy “ _ That doesn’t matter any more”.  _ The silence of the ex blue king and the constant negativities of the rest of Sceptar 4 made his chest tight and finally he understood that he only save him just to let him died a little bit later.

 

A new lightning lit up the sky at the same time his watch does with his wrist, an incoming call  with Kusanagi’s ID appear on the screen, he knew why he was calling him, he knew what he was going to say and even if he didn’t want to be scold or hear any kind of comment charged with concern, he pick up. He heard the relief and the concern in the blond voice, he hear how he ask him to come back to HOMRA, even he offer to ride him, but he never answer aside from a vague “I’m fine Kusanagi-san, I’ll come back soon”, that answer didn’t convince the barman and he tried to made the call to lasted a little bit more “ _ He is trying to track the call”  _ he thought, that wasn’t the first time that Kusanagi did that and surely wouldn’t be the last one.

“I’m fine” he said again and this time the sound from the other side of the line heard with static, like if suddenly he became deaf or something inside of his brain just shut down making impossible for him to understand the words that come out from his watch.

From far a figure could be seen between the darkness and for a moment he thought that his mind was playing a prank, a really bad one, that figure or rather that s ilhouette looks like his. He could heard a slight “Yata” painted with concern and something more that he couldn't tell, a lightning lit up everything and his heart skip a beat “Yata” he heard again, Kusanagi was trying to catch his attention but he only had eyes for that silhouette that was walking in his direction. His heart beat fast and hard, he couldn’t breathe and his legs were trembling but still, he couldn’t take his eyes of him, if that was going to be his end he was grateful with his mind for making that illusion.

 

The silhouette crossed the distance between them until he was in front of him, he looked up to tour that 11cm that separated their eyes from meeting his. He stared back, the edge of his lips turn up making a little smile “I found him” he mutter and was until then that Misaki saw the PDA he was holding, a relief sigh could been heard from his watch and after that the call end. Misaki lowered his arm, keep looking at him without believing that this was not an illusion, he was alive standing in front of him, everything would be fine if this was true, but if this was a dream and soon he would wake up in his room or at the hospital maybe he would like never wake up.

“Just an idiot would go out with this storm” he heard and that voice made his whole body shiver “ _ This is only a dream, he isn’t here. I let him die that day…”  _ he closed his eyes hard also his hands until his knuckles turned white.

“Misaki” he felt something cold touching his cheek, his heart made a flip while he repeated himself that all of that was a lie. While he was talking with Kusanagi he just had pass out and now it was just a dream, a fucking dream which he didn’t want to wake up “You are not here” he mumbled, the tears began to descend until they became one with the raindrops “I…” his throat felt dry and the words get stuck, he couldn’t said a thing but then he felt how his body was being hug by the other man.

“I’m sorry” Misaki hide his face in the chest of Saru while his hands clench the back of Saru’s jacket.

“Every… everyone tell me… they let me see that you…”

“I’m sorry” he said again and this time Misaki shiver, maybe because the cold finally reached him, or maybe for the sobbing he was trying to suppress so badly or because the feeling of Saru’s hot breath on his ear and neck was too much, or it could be the combination of all of them and he couldn’t care less.

 

He didn’t want to pull away from the other heat but at the end he did it, he look at those blue eyes that so many times made him happy but also cause him so much hurt and suffering, even he came to think he hate them but he was so wrong, he only need to remember how destroy he was when he thought Saru was dead for make it clear, he love those eyes and also the owner.

“Saru…”he mumbled and his eyes reflect all the doubts that he had but Saru hope he didn’t ask anything, he now that they promise to talk and made everything clear for each other but this wasn’t the situation. He really hope Misaki could understand that, he was alive, with him and he will never go away again.

“Misaki…” whisper the dark haired man “I’m sorry” the redhead look again to Saru blue eyes, he couldn’t believe this was true. To him, having Saruhiko in front of him, alive, seemed so unreal.

“Saru” Misaki snif “Everybody made me believe that you… nobody know a shit about your situation…” Fushimi cup his cheeks while his fingers brush away the tears and raindrops of them “I thought I let you die when I go away”

“I’m here now”

“Somebody must know about it… like that boss of yours…” the dark haired man denied and something inside Yata was telling him that wasn’t for  _ the boss _ part, that was for something else, maybe for the whole situation he didn’t want to talk about.

“It was too dangerous”

“With you everything is too dangerous” the concern and angst were fading away given space to the anger but his hands were still holding him, because he was afraid if he let him go he will disappear and will never come back 

to his side.

“Nobody could know” he closed his eyes for a moment and he leaned until their foreheads were touching “When everything was over I come back looking for you, but you weren’t there” he took a deep breath as his voice became a whisper “Kusanagi-san tell me what you thought. I…” Saru open his eyes and something in them change, Misaki could see the guilty and the regret reflected in Saru’s blue eyes and something else, something like love and warmth.

“Saruhiko” the idea of his feelings being reciprocated made Misaki to take the first step, he cut the little space that was between them joining their lips. The kiss was careless and he even think that wouldn’t count like a kiss, their lips were only touching but that was enough for making his heart beat fast and his skin prickle. He clenched to the front of Saru’s jacket trying to made the contact to last a little bit longer but it seems that he was being rejected “ _ I misunderstood everything”  _ he think. He pull away when he felt Saru’s hands move from his cheeks to his nape keeping the kiss.

 

They broke apart, Misaki smile him the way that made his heart skip a beat and a little smile appear over his face. Neither of them said a thing for a moment enjoying the feelings that were taking over them.

The sky lit up again bringing them out of their bubble. Misaki cheeks past over different shades of red while he try to look anywhere except Saru  _ “This was…” _

“Let’s go back” Saru mumble sliding his hands down Misaki neck and arms until he reach his hands and intertwined their fingers.

“Not HOMRA” Misaki fear if he take Saru to the bar he could mess up whatever they were having at this moment. Saru just nod.

 

They walk in the rain holding hands, feeling relieved of what just happened. The chill that Misaki anguish before had disappeared and there was only the feeling of dampness, probably he would get sick and in bed the next day but if Saruhiko were by his side (sick or taking care of him) he could handle it. The true was, he still think and feel they could do anything if they were together “ _ Together, we could take over the world” _ he think.

Misaki give a little squeeze to Saru hand and he look at him with a little smile making Misaki smile wider  _ “Everything will be fine”. _

 

When they arrived to Misaki’s apartment they tried to dry a bit before anyone enter to take a bath so then the other could do the same. They do laundry and Fushimi find out that after all this time and everything that he did to Misaki he still have some of his clothes, that made his heart skip a beat and in his stomach get full of butterflies.

“You are too sentimental, Misaki” Saruhiko say with the towel around his neck.

“Shut up” Yata answer making the black haired man laugh.

“Misaki” the red head look at his direction just to finding Saruhiko in front of him, he let go a small gasp and  inhaled sharply “Misaki” Saru cup Yata cheeks and with his thumbs began to caress them sending shivers all over his body. Misaki leaned into the touch closing his eyes and purring a little “Misaki” he open his eyes and saw again that warmth and love over the blue eyes of Fushimi.

“Don’t ever go away” Misaki said before pull him over and kiss him again.

“ _ Don’t look anyone except of me, just stay by my side, Misaki” _ that words get stuck in his throat as he returned the kiss with the same intensity and passion, trying to convey all his feelings in that simple action “Stay with me” he mumbled against Misaki’s lips, the redhead hide his face in Saru´s shoulder.

“Even if you ask me to leave, this time I will not let you go” he circled the other waist with his arms “You’ll not get free of me so easily like the first time” 

“Misaki” the words Yata said made his heart beat faster and something warmth spread inside of him and without think twice he pass his arms around Misaki neck “Misaki”.

“Shitty Monkey” for the first time after so many months of depression he finally could feel happy and if he could, he will never go out of the comfort and security that those arms afforded him, he could live there, because only having that shitty megane monkey by his side he could feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for taking the time and read this, I hope you like it and if you don't well…   
> Let me know what you think and any other thing you find that could make me get better writing in English (including my grammar)
> 
> またね


End file.
